Three axial windings are completed about one core in conventional three-axis antennas. A three-axis antenna that combines a two-axis antenna with a one-axis antenna is disclosed in the gazette of Japanese Kokai Publication 2003-92509. However, the thickness is increased in aforementioned structure because the winding in one axis overlaps the winding in the other axis in a two-axis antenna, which makes it unsuited for miniaturization in terms of height.
In contrast, aforementioned literature presents winding about a cross-shaped core as a two-axis antenna. The need for miniaturization in terms of height is addressed by providing an appropriate three-axis antenna using this.    Patent literature 1: Gazette of Japanese Kokai Publication 2003-92509